


The Mutt & The Leech

by shineebigbang



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineebigbang/pseuds/shineebigbang





	The Mutt & The Leech

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Kibum slides into the elevator, barely sparing the other passenger a glance. He’d picked up the man’s distinct scent just as the elevator slid to the bottom floor. After a ten-hour shift, he was definitely not looking to deal with the like of this man’s kind so late into the night.

The ride goes silently, smoothly for several long moments, and Kibum is thankful for that until –

“Hey.”

Kibum turns his head slightly to the side, but only enough to acknowledge, avoiding eye contact. “Hey.”

The man clears his throat. “So, uh…anyone else like…um…like _us_ in this building?”

_Sigh_. Kibum keeps his gaze trained on his reflection in the elevator doors. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The stranger snickers. “All right. We can play it cool.”

Silence strings out before the man’s low voice sounds again, and in the door’s reflection, Kibum sees him extend his hand forward. “I’m Minho.”

Kibum reluctantly turns to extend his hand out, this time looking directly at Minho. The dude is…extremely handsome, really. Tall, lanky, and lean…round, kind eyes, and pale silver hair. Head to toe in black, skinny jeans, a denim jacket, and boots, looking like he should be walking a runway instead of riding this rickety elevator with Kibum. And with that smile, Minho is almost unnaturally attractive.

Annoyingly stereotypical for his kind.

“Kibum.” Kibum meets the offered gesture and squeezes lightly compared to Minho’s firm grasp on his hand. He wiggles his hand out as quickly as he can, successfully resisting the urge to dust it off on his jeans.

_Gross…_

“I’m just moving in tonight. Kind of exciting.”

Kibum doesn’t respond with much more than a hum of acknowledgment, making no effort to conceal his disinterest in hopes it will ward off any further conversation. Clearly his tired, sour face hasn’t been enough to shut this guy up.

The elevator finally dings, signaling Kibum’s time to remove himself from this awkward situation. “Well, this is my floor. It was nice to –”

“No shit? Mine, too.”

_Of course it is._

Kibum wordlessly walks out of the elevator, with Minho in close tow. He squints against the bright lights of the hall, listening to Minho’s heeled boots thumping softly against the carpeted floor, his wheeled suitcase humming along in harmony.

Kibum turns to his door and is relieved when Minho continues walking…until the black-clad stud muffin turns just after passing Kibum.

“Hmm. 705.”

Kibum expels a deep sigh internally. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

He sighs, glancing up at the plaque above the peephole on the door to his own apartment. _704._

This leech was about to be his _neighbor?_

Minho chuckles. “Looks like we’re neighbors.”

Uttering a less-than-half-sincere laugh, Kibum unlocks his door and musters up what he hopes is a smile, turning briefly to Minho to utter an obligatory goodbye.

“Welcome to the neighborhood.”

He slides quickly into his apartment, closing and bolting his door.

~

_“So, you’re all set up?”_

“Eh…more or less. I pack light.” Minho absently runs his hand through his wet hair, lying naked on his bed with just a towel around his waist, fresh from the shower, his friend’s face glowing out of his laptop screen.

A tongue click pops from the laptop’s speakers. _“You haven’t even unpacked your suitcases, have you?”_

“Nope!” Minho smiles widely. “Come on, Jinki, you know me better than that.”

Jinki sighs. _”Just promise me your dirty clothes end up in the hamper instead of back in your suitcases?”_

Minho deadpans. “What’s a hamper?”

_”You’re gross.”_

Minho closes his eyes and puckers his lips into a kiss. “Only for you, boo.”

Jinki smiles and shakes his head. _“Lucky me. So…you get to meet any of the neighbors yet?”_

“The woman at the front who gave me my key was nice enough. I think she and her husband own the building. Her five-year old son was behind the counter with her. Cute little bugger…wouldn’t stop talking once I showed remote interest in Pokemon.”

Minho chuckles, leaning his head against his palm. “Oh and get this…there’s a wolf right next door to me. Met him in the elevator ride up to my apartment.”

Jinki’s brow raises. _“And?”_

Minho shrugs. “He totally iced me out. Barely had the time of day for me.”

Jinki smirks. _“Surprise, surprise.”_

“Yeah, I know. Typical.” Minho sighs wistfully. “He was hella cute, though.”

_“God, you are such a mutt chaser. I can’t with you.”_

Minho snickers. “You know what, you’re just an elitist leech who’s jealous I have more options than your picky ass.”

_“Guilty. So…you gonna try and get in his pants?”_

Minho arches his brow. “I think given the reception of my initial attempts to sway the beast, that’s out of the cards.”

_”I thought Choi Minho always loves a challenge.”_

“Maybe a challenge that’s a little less frigid snark, thanks.” Minho sighs, smiling slightly when he pictures Kibum’s sleek features, wondering if the wolf realizes his cocky expression only makes him more attractive.

“Will be interesting to see how this goes though. I mean, he’s literally right on the other side of this wall.” Minho tilts his head backwards at the wall behind him.

Jinki chuckles. _“He must be thrilled.”_

~

“Oh you must be thrilled.”

Kibum groans in response as he turns the _Open_ sign to _Closed_ and lowers the blinds on the door to the coffee shop. “I’ve never had to live so near one of them before.”

Kibum is about to move to close the blinds on all the shop’s windows when Jonghyun gets his attention with a sharp _psst_. Kibum glances over to see Jonghyun peering out of all the windows, before waving his hand at each one, his motions shutting each of the blinds one by one.

Kibum shakes his head, placing his hands on his hips. “I thought I told you, no magic at work, Pinkie.”

“Oh come on! No one’s here, and no one’s on the street…not on a Sunday night.” Jonghyun shrugs flippantly. “God knows why the main office wants to keep us open this late on Sundays, anyways.”

“Well, you manage this shop, why not tell them it ain’t worth it?”

“Right, because they listen to my every concern.” Jonghyun tosses back his bangs. “That’s why it took us six months to get designated employee parking stalls.”

Kibum begins walking slowly to the front counter. “Well, back to magic: How about personal gain? You bother to think about that?”

“Um, excuse me, I’m the practitioner here, and I will be the judge of what personal gain is.” Jonghyun turns to the sink and flicks on the faucet, beginning to wash the one coffee pot they’ve used all night. “And besides, it wasn’t my gain, it was yours. You were the one about to waste time closing each shutter individually.” Over his shoulder, Jonghyun narrows his eyes at Kibum. “And don’t think I didn’t catch that jab at my hair, wolf boy.”

Kibum scoffs as he moves to sit at the bar, facing Jonghyun. “What you gonna do about it, Glinda the Pink-Haired Witch?”

Jonghyun purses his lips, shutting off the faucet and grabbing a dishtowel. “I dunno, maybe slip a potion in your next latte that turns your fur hot pink every time you transform?”

Kibum’s eyes narrow. “That is not even close to being funny, Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun’s expression gets impossibly brighter with enthusiasm. “It’d be hilarious, actually! We’d be matching.” He stops drying his hands to hold the towel to his heart. “You’d be the Hot Pink Wolf to my Sherah, Princess of Power.”

Kibum stares at him with an expression awash in judgment. “You’re insufferable.”

“I live to please.” Jonghyun chuckles, walking over to the bar to wipe it down. “So back to your, uh…toothy neighbor. Is it safe for you to be that close to him?”

Kibum feigns offense, holding his hand to his chest, mouth agape. “Are you suggesting that an independent wolf such as myself can’t take one measly little leech?”

Jonghyun shrugs. “I’ve just heard there are some leeches who don’t mind feeding on wolf blood.”

“Oh, you mean the ones who are gross and think it’s ‘exotic’ to suck on a furry fella?” Kibum winces. “Disgusting.”

Jonghyun continues absently wiping the same spot on the counter, pursing his lips. “You want some repellant? I’m pretty sure I saw a recipe for it in one of my books. Or we could go the good old fashioned route of hanging garlic in your rooms.”

“First of all, I do not want my house to smell like I’m living in a garlic clove. Second of all, please.” Kibum scoffs. “I’m sure I could take him.”

Jonghyun stops his wiping to point a finger at Kibum. “Kim Kibum…no transforming. I barely got us out of the last time you blew our cover.”

“Oh come on, Jonghyun.” Kibum leans forward on the counter, batting his eyelashes. “I charmed my way out of that one easily.”

Jonghyun sneers. “No, Fannie Furry, _you_ served as the distraction for the bystanders while _I_ frantically tried to remember a memory erasure spell on the spot. You’re lucky I didn’t mix up my Latin verbs. Who knows, I could have blown their brains out.” Jonghyun tosses the towel at Kibum’s chest for emphasis.

Kibum laughs, grabbing the towel and absently playing with it. “Oh relax. If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay away from me.”

Jonghyun leans on the counter. “You know, here’s a crazy idea. Maybe you could just try to get along with the dude? You know? Kumbaya.” Jonghyun waves his hand absently in the air. “Stuff like that.”

Kibum rolls his eyes, putting the towel over his shoulder. “Leeches have always looked down on wolves, Jonghyun. You’re the historian between the two of us, you should know that.” Kibum smiles brightly. “I have no intention of sucking up to some leech for the sake of being neighborly.”

“Times have changed, Kibum. Plus, don’t think I missed you pointing out all the things found attractive about the guy.” Jonghyun winks.

Kibum frowns, pulling the towel off his shoulder and throwing it at Jonghyun’s head. “Those were observations, Pinkie. Not admiration.”

Jonghyun pulls the towel off his head to casually toss it on the counter, unfazed. “To-may-to. To-mah-to.” Jonghyun drums his hands beatlessly on the bar before moving to take off his apron. “All right. I need to get my magical little butt to bed. Let’s get out of here. I have a hot bath to go home to, and you…well, you have a man to get home to who’s probably just dying to suck you.”

Kibum glares at Jonghyun as his coworker walks around the bar to him. “You really are insufferable, you know that?”

“I know.” Jonghyun tosses his folded apron on the bar and loops his arm into Kibum’s, smiling widely up at his friend. “Now come on, handsome. What’s a pink-haired little magician gotta do to get a strapping wolf like you to walk me home?”

Kibum rolls his eyes. “Let’s go, Princess.”

Just before they exit through the door, Jonghyun blows steadily into the air, and the lights fliutter off, as though he’s blowing out candles.

~

_Boom boom boom._

Kibum breathes out in exasperation, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. He’d planned to knock politely, but after the third unanswered knock, he was getting a little…impatient. He knows the bastard can hear him.

It’s been a little over two weeks of living next to Minho, and he’s been losing sleep because of the smell of blood that seems to conveniently hit the air just before midnight.

And he is not about to lose sleep because of some leech.

Finally, he hears a soft click, and the door swings open to reveal a shirtless, barefoot Minho, wearing nothing but boxers, guzzling from a coffee mug. Kibum tries hard not to let his eyes linger on Minho’s unusually tanned skin…

Tanned for a leech, that is.

Minho swallows then smiles. “Oh hey. It’s the pretty puppy next door.” Minho smacks his lips. “What can I do for you, handsome?”

Kibum feels the disgust creep onto his face as he takes note of the blood along Minho’s top lip. He sighs, looking away. “You’ve got, uh…um…on your lip.”

“Whoops.” Minho chuckles, wiping it with the back of his hand.

Kibum sneers. “Yeah, because that’s better.”

Minho sighs, the smile fading from his eyes, though he successfully keeps his mouth set in a defined, charming curve. “Do you have an actual purpose coming to my door and being this unpleasant so early into my evening?”

“Yeah, that…that… _that._ ” Kibum motions flippantly at the mug. “Whatever you’re drinking. I can smell it clear through the wall, and it’s making me queasy.” Kibum narrows his eyes. “I don’t suppose you’ve been out hunting tonight, have you? Maybe on the floors of our building?”

Minho’s snickers, shaking the mug. “Oh no…this is from a friend of mine. He’s a butcher nearby, saves up blood and I buy containers from him.” He laughs at Kibum’s suspicious gaze. “No, I’m not terrorizing and sucking on our neighbors. Nothing to meddle in here, Scooby Doo.”

“There’d better not be.” Kibum’s folds his arms across his chest. “I’ve worked hard to keep myself on the down low here. I don’t need your clumsy ass messing up my cover.”

Minho clicks his tongue. “That’s pretty surprising, considering your, uh,” the leech eyes Kibum from head to toe, “…prickly disposition.”

“Prickly disposition?”

Minho purses his lips, gazing up at the ceiling as though searching for the right word. “Ah sorry…what I meant to say was…uh…you’re a prick.” Minho flashes that charming smile that makes Kibum want to rip his throat out.

“In fact, I’m surprised this temper of yours hasn’t had you chewing on the kid down the hall who bumps his music too loud and too late.” Minho clicks his tongue mockingly. “Youngins and their ruckus.”

Kibum’s jaw sets, his patience wearing to its thinnest. “I actually only pitch this attitude with people who deserve it.”

This time, Minho laughs, his voice booming slightly louder. “Seriously? You’re taking issue right now with me nourishing myself? How am I not supposed to see this as anything other than unreasonable?”

Kibum gazes up and down the hall. “Will you lower your voice, leech?”

Minho’s eyes darken at the use of the word, but to Kibum’s surprise, he recovers quickly. “You know, I really don't think there’s a point in continuing this conversation. Mutt.”

Kibum growls, this time his wolf creeping in, coloring the vocalization as a snarl. He smiles, speaking through his teeth. “Fair enough. How about this, Nosferatu…you agree not to drink that shit until after midnight, when I’ve already fallen asleep, and I’ll try not to come banging on your door and interrupting your breakfast. Deal?”

Minho lifts the mug, tosses his head back, and downs the liquid, and Kibum is briefly hypnotized watching Minho’s Adam’s apple dance vigorously. The leech swallows the last of it, smacking his lips. He flashes a wide smile, tipping the mug at Kibum. “Done!”

Kibum doesn’t bother to say anything. He only smiles disdainfully before stomping back to his apartment, slamming the door as he hears Minho chuckle after him.

_Fucking leech._

~

Minho slowly blinks awake, groaning as muffled voices hum aggressively in his head. He frowns up at the ceiling and realizes it’s still quite bright out, the sunlight glowing from behind the sun-blocking shades he has over his windows.

_Fucking A._

Minho sits up sleepily, dragging his hands over his face. This wouldn’t be the first time the wolf has kept him awake during the day…during his damn sleeping hours. He knows Kibum knows this, but the furball seems intent on being an inconsiderate neighbor. Minho has no idea why – he’s made a concerted effort to stop drinking blood early in the night so as not to disturb His Royal Highness next door.

The voices seem to grow a shade louder, and Minho decides enough is enough. He doesn’t bother to throw a shirt on and walks groggily to his front door, rubbing his eyes along the way…and only half caring that his hair probably looks a mess.

He opens the door and nearly stumbles out, squinting in the lights of the hallway before deciding he should just keep his eyes closed. Now that he’s outside, he can hear actual words.

“I told you, Taekyeon. Leave.”

Minho sighs, leaning against the doorframe with his eyes shut. “Hey, can you guys keep the domestics down? Some of us in here are trying to sleep.”

He slowly opens his eyes…then notices the expression on Kibum’s face. His neighbor is in his doorway, with a larger wolf standing in front of him in the hall…a wolf who seems to be posturing rather threateningly at Kibum…

Minho stands a bit straighter, slightly alarmed. “Uh…everything okay over here?” He glances back and forth between the two wolves.

The larger wolf scoffs without even looking in Minho’s direction. “Nothing that concerns you, leech.”

Kibum sighs and turns to Minho, exasperation present in his face. Quite unsettling, considering Minho is so used to Kibum’s confidence and cockiness. “Minho, it’s fine.”

The other wolf snickers. “You know it by name?”

Kibum snaps. “Taekyeon, shut the fuck up and leave already, will you?”

Taekyeon’s chest puffs, his eyes dilating, until Minho steps forward, halfway placing himself between the two of them. He speaks coolly, his eyes fixed on the larger man. “Hey, buddy, how about you just leave like he asked?”

Taekyeon looks briefly confused, seemingly surprised that Minho is inserting himself into the conversation…then fury colors his gaze. “Didn’t I tell you to mind your own fucking business, leech?”

Minho smiles widely, all charm as he now fully places himself in front of Kibum. “Look, we’re all just trying to get by here, all right? Keeping low profiles. But see, I could give a shit, because I don’t stay anywhere very long. But I know your kind values the chance to…take root.” Minho shrugs nonchalantly. “So…you wanna take this outside and blow your cover over a scrawny leech like me, hey, that’s up to you.”

Taekyeon scoffs and shakes his head, holding his hands up, seemingly deterred…but still pissed. “You know what?” He looks behind Minho at Kibum. “Your pussy ain’t even worth it, you little shit.” Taekyeon returns his gaze to Minho. “You can just go and fuck this twig of a leech for all I care.”

Minho is about to respond, when he hears Kibum behind him. “Don’t.”

Minho sighs, turning around to face Kibum, who is now gazing at the ground, clearly embarrassed. Great, now they’re both uncomfortable.

Minho absently rubs the back of his head. “Um…are you, uh…okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kibum answers quickly. “Just…go back to sleep. I’m sorry we disturbed you.”

“I was just trying to he–”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

Minho has no time to respond before the door closes, the bolt clacking sharply.

~

“Oh, now this one is good. This spell manifests spontaneous boils on the person’s hiney for a period of five to seven days!”

Kibum chuckles at the malicious excitement in Jonghyun’s voice. “Jonghyun, we are not using any of those spells on him. Though I appreciate the gesture.”

Jonghyun sighs. “Fine. But if that brutish alpha gets pushy with you one more time, you tell him I’m bringing my broom out of the closet and summoning my flying monkeys.” Jonghyun slams the spell book shut. “Asshole.”

Jonghyun turns to resume stirring the pot on the stove, with Kibum perched on a stool on the other side of the kitchen island, sipping on a glass of wine. After his encounter with Taekyeon, Kibum had waited for the alpha to clear the area then made his way quickly over to Jonghyun’s house. He’s sure Minho must have heard him scurrying away, but he didn’t have the nerve to face the leech after what had happened.

“I hate this season.” Kibum absently fingers the rim of his glass. “Every wolf’s hormones raging out of control.”

Jonghyun breathes in the vapors rising from the pot, checking the balance of the potion. “Yeah, well, if you’d listened to me and taken this potion a week before the solstice, you wouldn’t be in the middle of this hormonal haywire.”

Kibum chuckles, watching Jonghyun turn to read a recipe with furrowed brow. He finds it particularly adorable when Jonghyun gets protective like this. His tone turns so stern and serious – a stark contrast to the usual joyful bounce in his voice.

Jonghyun closes the book and begins spooning the potion into a glass, turning and handing it to Kibum. “Cheers.”

Kibum groans, reluctantly taking the glass. “Thanks.” He lets out a slow breath, cringing. “God, I hate this shit.”

Jonghyun smirks, folding his arms. “Then you’d better chug it fast.”

Kibum does just that, squeezing his soon watering eyes shut, his taste buds weeping for mercy as they are drowned in the liquid. He slams the cup down, smacking his lips, his face puckered in disgust. “Yikes, that’s awful. God.” He holds his nose and pops his tongue a couple of times, willing the taste to go away. “So…since I absolutely hate this taste, I tend to block the experience out of my mind and forget: What is this torture supposed to gain me again?”

Jonghyun opens the book to random page and holds his hand over it. The pages begin to flip quickly on their own until landing on the information he is looking for. “According to this recipe, this remedy is supposed to suppress the glands that heighten your hormonal production during the solstice. Suppression of those same glands also reduces production of the pheromones that attract other wolves, so you should also be able to avoid those pesky, persistent suitors who just want a piece of your cute little butt.”

“Great.” Kibum hands him back the glass. “Could you…I dunno, take this and burn it? Now that it’s coating my throat, that smell is just…yeesh.” Kibum winces, rolling his tongue around in his mouth.

Jonghyun chuckles, taking the glass over to the sink and rinsing it out. “So…how do you plan to thank your knight in shining armor?”

Kibum frowns, squinting his eyes again to clear the tears. “My what?”

“You know. Tall, dark and blood-sucking? What was his name again?”

Kibum groans. “Minho.”

“Ah yes, that one.” Jonghyun hums wistfully. “He sounds charming, really.”

“He’s a leech.” Kibum states dryly. “End of story.”

“You know, I’ve always wondered,” Jonghyun shakes the water off the glass, placing it in the dish drainer and turning to Kibum, absently drying his hands with a dishtowel, “…wouldn’t a leech be a pretty great…alternative for you? Especially during the solstice?”

Kibum narrows his eyes. “I’m not sure I want any remote answer to this, but how do you mean?”

Jonghyun shrugs, pursing his lips. “Well. I mean…he can’t get you pregnant. And I hear leeches are really good in be –”

Kibum holds up his hand, closing his eyes. “Kim Jonghyun, don’t you dare finish that sentence. That is disgusting.”

“I’m just saying!” Jonghyun holds up his hands, his eyes rounding with sincerity. “I mean there’s clearly something between the two of you.”

“Oh there’s a lot between us, all right.” Kibum begins counting them off on his fingers. “Disdain. Annoyance. Borderline hate.”

Jonghyun shrugs. “In that case, I hear hate sex is great. Never had it myself, but –”

“Jonghyun!” Kibum chuckles as he drags his hand over his face. “God…”

“Fine, fine.” Jonghyun holds up his hand. “I’m just trying to be helpful. By the way, the potion should be active by now.”

Kibum pauses. “Really? I don’t…feel any different.”

“Well, the hormones will linger for a bit, so your drive will hang around for at least a day or two. But your…alluring scent should be diminished within a few hours.” Jonghyun pulls a large jar out of one of the cabinets. “I’m packing this up for you to take home. Make sure you drink 6 ounces, once every three days. You need to take regular doses to keep the effects consistent.” He turns to begin pouring the remainder of the potion into the jar. “Want me to walk you home?”

Kibum belches. “Ugh, excuse me. Nah, I can manage.”

Jonghyun purses his lips as he focuses on shaking the last of the potion from the pot into the jar. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind seeing Taekyeon on the walk home. Say hello. Turn him into a toad.”

Kibum chuckles as he watches Jonghyun set the pot down and secure a cover on the jar. “And you wonder why you have a hard time getting people to go out with you?”

“I only use magic on those who have it coming.” Jonghyun picks up the jar and walks up to Kibum to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “Especially when they mess with my Kibum.”

Kibum chuckles, taking the jar from Jonghyun and leaning forward to kiss Jonghyun’s forehead. “Okay, _Mom_. I’ll be more careful.”

“And Kibum…do not forget this time.” Jonghyun’s tone suddenly turns serious again as he points a finger at Kibum. “You know this happens every season. I make you the potion, and you forget to drink it for a week or two. Next thing we know, some brute like Taekyeon ends up at your place, and boom, we’ll be in the middle of another STD scare like last year!”

Kibum rolls his eyes, absently shifting the jar from hand to hand. “You will never let me live that down, will you?”

Jonghyun sneers. “After all the _expensive_ ingredients I had to hunt down and the hours of sleep I lost researching how to make you the remedy for those lycan warts? You darn straight.”

Kibum bats his eyelashes. “But it’s all because you love me, right?”

Jonghyun folds his arms, chuckling. “Don’t get fresh with me.”

“But what if I wanna get fresh.” Kibum wiggles his eyebrows.

Jonghyun’s face goes completely expressionless.

“Get out of here before I turn you into a neon pink gerbil.”

~

It’s rare that he gets to enjoy so much hustle and bustle in the streets.

Minho hums quietly to himself as he makes his way down the block, strolling leisurely, hand in his pockets, hood over his head. He smiles at the Christmas lights lining every building, shoppers pacing from store to store. In fact, he just loves winter…when the sun goes down earlier and he can be around people when they are active in places other than some sleazy bar or noisy nightclub.

He gets to the street corner and takes a deep breath in, relishing the scent of warm croissants billowing out from the open door of a bakery. He still misses simple pleasures like this…even just the scent of food he used to enjoy brings on an odd sort of nostalgia. Even though he’d only turned a short five years ago, the differences in his lifestyle now have made his former self feel so far away and foreign. Not necessarily in a bad way, but there are definitely aspects he misses about being human.

Just then, a rather odd scent hits his nose, overpowering the scents of the baked goods…followed by a more familiar smell…

“Hey.”

Minho doesn’t bother to turn, already knowing who it is. “Hey.”

“So, uh…I just, uh…wanted to say, um…thank you. For…intervening earlier today.”

Minho cocks his eyebrow and turns to Kibum…only to find that there is no sass, only sincerity, as well as traces of embarrassment. For some reason, Minho’s gaze lingers on Kibum’s lips, pondering how soft they must feel…

Minho clears his throat. “Don’t mention it. Was just a little worried to see you wearing an emotion other than anger.”

Kibum scoffs. “I can’t help it if you’re annoying.”

Minho chuckles. “Fair enough.”

They stand beside each other for a few beats, waiting for the light at the crosswalk to change.

Minho sniffs quietly. “So uh…not to be nosy, but…is that a potion you’re carrying?”

Kibum turns to him, gaze suspicious. “Uh…yeah…how’d you know?”

“A friend of mine used to dabble in magic. I recognize some of those ingredients.” Minho cocks his eyebrow at Kibum. “Just not sure exactly what that particular combination does…”

Kibum shrugs. “Wolf stuff. Nothing you’d understand.”

Minho chuckles. “All right…”

The light flashes _Walk_ , and they proceed across the street and continue down the block, making small talk along the way. Minho is surprised to find that Kibum is actually acceptable company. Some of the ice has melted away, and he almost finds the wolf…pleasant.

They finally make their way to their building, both of them trotting rather tiredly up the stairs to the main door.

Minho rubs his nose just as they are about to enter the lobby. “Man…that potion is ripe.”

Kibum rolls his eyes, turning to face Minho, one hand on his hip. “It’s not like my existence has been about vanilla and lavender since you moved in next door.”

“Looks who’s talking, wolf.” Minho leans over and sniffs, donning a playful cringe.

Kibum’s jaw sets. “What’s that supposed to mean, blood sucker?”

“What are you getting prickly about?” Minho sticks his hands in his pockets, taking two small steps towards Kibum until they are close, face to face…and he laughs inside when he sees Kibum’s eyes round. He leans forward, gently sniffing near Kibum’s neck. “I actually quite like it.”

Minho glances around to ensure no one is near – the lobby is, at this late hour, completely empty. He glances up and spots mistletoe just above the main doors…and is only more amused when Kibum’s gaze follows. He sees anger spark briefly in Kibum’s eyes – almost a warning – and decides he’d best take the chance while Kibum is slightly off-guard.

Minho leans forward and touches his lips to Kibum’s…and they’re softer, even more comfortable than he thought they would be. The contact alone is comforting, and before he draws back, he is pleasantly delighted when Kibum responds, moving and closing his lips over his.

Perhaps regaining his sense, Kibum suddenly shoves Minho back, reaching up to wipe his lips. “What the eff was that, leech? You deprived or something?”

Minho snickers, pulling his keys out of his pocket and pushing through the doors.

“G’night, Scooby.”

~

“Uhnngh…”

Kibum throws the covers off, groaning as his groin throbs.

Jonghyun is going to kill him. Or worse, finally follow through on the threat to turn his fur pink…whatever punishment fits his mood.

Kibum completely forgot to drink the potion over the last week, missing two doses, and now his hormones are throbbing. He took a dose just a few hours ago, but he knows it’ll take a couple of days for his lust to die down.

He starts an easy stroke on his cock, and curses out loud when images of Minho pop into his head. He’s not even sure how to imagine…being with a leech, but his mind keeps drifting back to that kiss. Kissing a leech probably shouldn’t feel any different but…for some reason, he can’t stop thinking about the softness of the lanky bastard’s lips…

Kibum freezes when he hears a deep intake of breath. “Whoo. That’s ripe.”

He sits up and flicks on the lamp beside his bed to find a shirtless Minho squeezing in through the slightly-ajar sliding glass door, the leech wearing nothing but track pants.

The wolf feels anger warming his face as he pulls the sheets back over his legs and crotch. “What the fuck are you doing in here, leech?! And how the fuck did you even get on my balcony?”

“It’s not that far of a hop between our balconies.” Minho chuckles as he squeezes the last of himself through the door, turning to shut it. “And I’ll let that slur slide this time because I know you wolves get testy when the hormones are high.”

Kibum groans, too heated to care that Minho can plainly see him jerking his cock under the sheets. “What would you know about my hormones?”

“Enough.” Minho slips his hands into the pockets of his pants and saunters closer to the bed, the lamplight highlighting the subtle definition of his torso. For some reason, Kibum finds himself hypnotized by the sensual sound of Minho’s bare feet sliding along the wood floor.

Minho lazily eyes Kibum. “I can’t concentrate on doing any work because I can smell your heat through the wall like you’re sitting on my face.”

For some reason, the very suggestion has Kibum’s stomach lurching with lust. “Well, ain’t nothing I can do about it. Now will you please get the fuck out of my room so I can rub several out in peace?”

Minho shrugs. “If I can’t work in peace, you’re not getting any peace either. Can’t you like…take a walk? Go find another wolf to get busy with so your body stops wetting itself and you aren’t as…pungent?”

Kibum whines in frustration, the sight of Minho’s bare torso only making him further drunk with lust. “You know what, none of this is even your business. What the fuck even made you think it would be appropriate to pop into my fucking house when you knew what the hell I’d be doing?”

Minho chuckles, his eyes drifting drunkenly to Kibum’s rubbing under the sheets. “Uh…let’s just say I had a feeling you kind of…wanted me to pop in.”

Kibum feel his jaw clench with anger…but he’s simultaneously curious how far Minho will take this game of chicken, somewhat convinced the fucker is all talk.

“Fine.” Kibum smirks as he removes the sheets and shifts until he is on his knees on the bed, facing Minho, his cock in hand. “At the very least, you should make yourself useful. Get over here and help me.”

Kibum feels the smirk melt off his face when Minho gives a slight shrug…then walks confidently over and kneels in front of him, the mattress sinking under their weight, only forcing them closer together.

Minho purses his lips, giving Kibum a once over. “Hmmm. Now where should we start?” Minho glides his hands up Kibum’s sides, the soft touch of skin on skin making Kibum quiver inside. Minho’s hands slide up around Kibum’s neck until he is gently cradling the back of Kibum’s head, and he begins gently massaging along his neck, behind his ears.

Kibum’s breath quivers, pleasantly stimulated by Minho’s touch. “Holy…shit…”

Minho’s long fingers trail down his neck, his chest, skirting teasingly around his nipple, down along his hip bone, sliding under where his hand holds his cock and…

_”Ungh!”_

Kibum lurches forward and finds his face in the crook of Minho’s neck as Minho’s fingers slip inside him. The leech finds his most sensitive spots, and begins gently rubbing them, reducing Kibum to a moaning mess. Minho’s free hand gently cradles Kibum’s hip as Kibum squirms softly against him, adjusting his legs a bit wider to give Minho room to maneuver his hand.

Kibum curses himself when he whimpers involuntarily. “How…how…how the fuck do you know how to do this shit?”

Kibum shivers when Minho turns his lips to his ear, whispering hotly. “You’re far from my first wolf.” Minho presses a kiss to Kibum’s ear, sucking gently on his lobe. “That’s why this scent turns me on so fucking much.”

“Oh God.” Kibum presses his lips messily to Minho’s neck, barely able to contain himself as Minho’s touch begins to satiate his need, giving him the carnal contact his body has been craving.

Minho chuckles softly. “Hang on tight, baby. I’m gonna take you for a little ride…”

The two dissolve easily into a tidy mess of soft kissing, touching, and breathing, Minho’s pants coming off, both of them rolling carefully onto the bed, the mattress creaking quietly as they shift and move against one another. Eventually, Kibum lies on his stomach, the side of his face against the sheets as Minho rubs his back, calming him, soothing him, satisfying him.

Sex with a leech is…strange. Mating with his own kind, he’s found himself a piece of meat to be tossed and thrown around for his partner’s own pleasures. Not that he doesn’t enjoy the roughest of sex, but Minho’s handling of him is so…deliberate and attentive and…about Kibum and not himself. In fact, though Kibum wants to, Minho hasn’t let him do much…every touch, every motion is about pleasing Kibum.

It’s then he feels Minho’s stiff cock sliding softly back and forth over his ass. He wordlessly arches his back in invitation…and even then, Minho is careful and calculated, sliding his cock in slowly until he is down to the base…and Kibum’s mind implodes all the while.

“Fuck…oh god…”

The sensation is strange as well – Minho’s cock is oddly cold, but that makes the sensation of being filled no less satisfying.

Minho begins a slow but thorough stroke, exiting and entering at a steady pace, but also pushing in hard enough to make Kibum’s body move up the bed. The mattress creaks a bit more loudly, and Kibum moans as he lets himself melt into the sheets, letting himself enjoy Minho inside him.

Kibum fists his hands in the sheets, and arches his ass up towards Minho’s thrusting hips, seeking to take Minho in deeper. “God…oh god…ungh…”

Minho briefly seizes his stroking and gently urges Kibum to rise to his knees before pulling his torso up as well, his hand holding Kibum’s chest as he kiss along Kibum’s shoulder and neck. Minho begins stroking again from behind, and the changed angle stimulates new places and has Kibum moaning again as he sits onto Minho’s cock.

Warm breathing caresses Kibum’s ears. “Good?”

Kibum whimpers, enjoying the feel of Minho’s sturdy torso pressing against his back. “God, yes.”

Minho’s low chuckle rolls in his ears. “Good.”

Kibum begins to feel a slow burn as Minho continues to stroke into him, and he soon feels his orgasm blooming from the friction of Minho’s cock in his hole, seizing his groin, and spreading outward until his entire body is vibrating with pleasure.

He imagines he is dripping onto the sheets, but he barely finds time to care as his peak consumes him…

~

Clubs have never been his thing. But if it makes the lover happy…

Minho chuckles to himself as he sits back, watching Jonghyun and Kibum dancing in the sea of people. Luckily, it’s tough to lose them with Jonghyun’s pink hair shining in the strobe lights.

The two slink out of the crowd, Jonghyun joyously pulling Kibum towards the bar where Minho is sitting and holding out two glasses of ice water for them.

“God, you are just the sweetest,” Jonghyun says through heavy breathing and sweat. “Isn’t he just the sweetest, Kibum?”

Kibum scoffs, taking the glass. “I guess he’s all right. For a leech.” Kibum leans forward, planting a kiss on Minho’s lips.

Jonghyun downs the last of his water and smacks his lips, clacking his glass on the bar counter. “Phew!”

Minho’s brows raise. “That was impressive.”

“I am, really. Impressive, that is.” Jonghyun smiles widely, his eyes thinning. “You know, Minho, you should really join us out there. All that heat and racing blood.”

Kibum snickers as he winks at Minho. “Come on, Jonghyun, everyone knows his kind have no rhythm.”

“Minho!”

All three men look to the crowd to see a thin, silver-haired young man emerge excitedly from the crowd, walking straight towards Minho.

“Ho, lee, shit.” Minho rises from his stool. “Lee Taemin?!”

Both men laugh as they hug tightly, jabbering excitedly as Jonghyun and Kibum wonder who the kid is.

“Oh um…sorry, I’m being rude. Um…Taemin, this is my, uh,” Minho frowns, snapping his fingers at Kibum as if it is taking great effort to remember a name. “This is my side piece, Kibum.”

Kibum rolls his eyes, holding his hand towards Taemin. “More like he’s _my_ mistress. It’s nice to meet you.”

Taemin smiles widely, taking Kibum’s offered hand enthusiastically. “Same here.”

“And this is our friend, Jonghyun.”

Taemin turns around and laughs. “Hey, I remember you! You were the dude grinding on me by the stage.”

Minho smiles widely, while Kibum nearly shoots water out of his nose.

“I thought your cute face looked familiar.” Jonghyun reaches up and taps the side of Taemin’s cheek, winking. “Ready for an encore?”

Taemin chuckles, taking Jonghyun’s glass and sucking in a couple of ice cubes. “Ready when you are.”

“Okay, boys!” Jonghyun immediately takes Taemin’s hand and begins heading back into the jiving crowd. “While you two sit here being domestic, I’m gonna go and get my life with this pretty young thing.”

Taemin throws the two a clumsy wave before disappearing into the sea of bodies with Jonghyun.

Kibum chuckles. “Well…that was interesting. I don’t think Jonghyun’s ever courted your kind before. How do you know Taemin?”

“I actually met him pretty recently. We work for the same company, and ended up rooming together for a conference. Didn’t realize he was living in the area…he’s a really cool dude.”

“He’s cute, too.” 

Minho is about to respond with a wise remark when a word catches his attention from across the room.

… _leech_ …

Only then does he notice a small pack of wolves on the opposite end of the bar, eyeing him and Kibum out. Perhaps it’s a mistake to listen more closely, because the things they are saying have him seeing red.

“Hey, uh,” Minho rubs Kibum’s shoulder, smiling. “I gotta run to the bathroom real quick.”

Kibum frowns, not missing the change in energy. “You okay?”

“Yup.” Minho shoves his hands in his pockets and heads towards the restrooms. He swings in and slides into the first stall he can find that doesn’t have dudes making out. He shuts the door and sighs heavily, leaning his back against the wall.

Wouldn’t be the first time he’s been the target of those kinds of stares, but for some reason they never fail to get to him.

Once he’s regained his composure, Minho washes his hands, smooths over his hair and exits…and sees one of the more attractive wolves of the bunch chatting with Kibum. He hangs back in the hall, listening. He knows he shouldn’t, but…he can’t help but be curious to hear how Kibum will handle this.

Anxiety tickles his gut…it wouldn’t be the first time a wolf he is dating has been confronted over his alleged poor choice of lover. He just hopes it won’t be a repeat of past relationships, with Kibum labeling him as a friend to avoid ridicule…or worse, dubbing him a fetish.

“So what was your name again?”

“Kibum.”

“Hyungseop.” The wolf pauses. “So, uh…couldn’t help but notice your fella earlier…you a leech lover, huh?”

“You mad?” Kibum’s voice is colored with a sharp politeness.

“I’m just saying…it’s kind of a shame seeing one of our kind lost to…them. Especially someone as hot as you.”

“Good thing it’s none of your business.” And just like that, the politeness evaporates.

“What are you getting so upset about?” The wolf’s voice takes on a shade of antagonism. “You embarrassed being some leech’s mutt?”

“I don't think I give enough of a fuck to be embarrassed. Thanks for your concern, though.”

Minho hears the wolf click his tongue, followed by a mocking chuckle. “I mean seriously, does his undead dick even work?”

“It must, because he fucks me ‘til I cum every time. Better than any fucking wolf I’ve ever been with.”

Minho snickers, and decides it’s time he intervenes…not for Kibum’s sake, but because Kibum’s tone tells him his partner is ready to rip this dude a new one.

He walks up casually, smiling softly at Kibum. “Hey, baby.” He leans forward, planting a light kiss on Kibum’s lips. He turns, smiling brightly at Hyungseop. “Who’s your friend?”

Kibum matches Minho’s smile. “Oh, no one. Just some dude who was leaving.”

The wolf cringes in disgust. “Good to know you’re comfortable with being a lowly mutt.”

Minho pushes Kibum’s shoulder down when he feels Kibum lean forward and growl. He strolls slowly right up to the other man, so that they are eye to eye.

“Look dude…my man and I were having a great night ‘til your musty ass came over. So tell you what: You’re gonna walk away, find you a nice piece of ass for yourself, and enjoy the night. Cause I know I’m gonna take my man home and make him feel so good he’s gonna forget your ugly mug, anyways. So why don’t you just step off now, so we can all get on with our nights, huh?” 

Hyungseop huffs in Minho’s face. “Enjoy your mutt, leech.”

“Trust, he will.” Kibum steps up beside Minho and yanks him closer to pull him into a deep kiss, complete with obnoxious smacking and a well-placed moan.

Hyungseop rolls his eyes. “Sick.”

Minho and Kibum turn, their foreheads still connected, and can only laugh at the dirty look the wolf throws them as he walks away.

~

Jonghyun blinks awake and frowns up at the ceiling, realizing he is lying on the couch in his living room. He sits up, groaning as he rolls his neck.

He snaps his fingers, and the light in the kitchen flashes on.

“Wow, that was cool.”

Jonghyun yelps and turns around, muttering a clumsy spell and manifesting a fireball in his hand, ready to throw it…until he sees a wide-eyed Taemin perched on a stool by the kitchen island. 

“Holy shit, Taemin.” Jonghyun laughs, closing his fist over the flame, dissipating it. “You scared the shit out of me.”

The leech stifles a nervous laugh. “Whoops, sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you…I didn’t realize you were…uh…”

Jonghyun laughs, dusting his hands off. “A witch?”

Taemin giggles. “Yeah. I probably would have avoided surprising you like that if I knew you might…blow me up or something.”

Jonghyun laughs as he stumbles over to the kitchen. “No worries.” He motions between the two of them. “So, uh…what are you doing in my house? We didn’t…uh…you know…”

Taemin’s eyes round, and Jonghyun feels tickled at how attractive the kid looks when he’s embarrassed. “Oh gosh, no!” Taemin holds his hands up. “No, no! Minho brought us here, and since you were so drunk, I offered to stay with you. My place isn’t far from here.”

Jonghyun laughs, waving him off playfully before digging through the cupboard for a cup. “I’m kidding. I figure we’d be in bed naked if we’d done something.”

Jonghyun turns to fill his water from the faucet to see Taemin’s cheeks reddening further. “Sorry, I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Taemin seems to let out a silent sigh of relief at the acknowledgment. “No, no…I’m good.”

Jonghyun leans his head back as he chugs the water…and he can feel Taemin watching, in a semi-trance, the way his throat pulsates as he downs the liquid.

Jonghyun smacks his lips, wiggling the cup in Taemin’s direction. “Want some water? Or…anything, really?”

Taemin smiles widely, shaking his head. “I’m fine, thank you. Um…maybe I should get going?”

“Why? Stay.” Jonghyun shuffles around the island until he is right beside Taemin. He grabs Taemin’s waist and turns him so that they are facing each other…and finds his eyes lazily fixated on Taemin’s soft lips.

Jonghyun smiles through his slightly drunken haze. “I think I’m gonna kiss you now. Cause I think you want that, too.”

Taemin’s eyes become impossibly rounder. “I…I mean…yes, I would, but…I mean. Um…sure.”

Jonghyun chuckles when Taemin makes no movement forward, and takes the opportunity to slide his hands behind Taemin’s head and pull him into a soft kiss. Taemin’s lips come to life against his, and soon Jonghyun feels mildly intoxicated by the soothing slip and slide.

Jonghyun pulls back slightly, their foreheads still connected, their slightly labored breaths mixing between them. “Wow…caught me off guard there with that enthusiasm.”

Taemin’s hands are still frozen against his thighs. He utters a syllable, but seems stunned to silence.

Jonghyun smiles, sliding his hands down Taemin’s arms and taking his hands as he laughs breathily. “Sorry, buddy, did I just move a little too fast for you?”

Taemin smiles widely. “No…no, I…I liked it but…I’m just not used to…anyone being so forward with me. It’s kind of nice.” Taemin giggles and squeezes Jonghyun’s hands. “Sorry, I know I can be really awkward…I have a hard time with guys.”

Jonghyun cocks an eyebrow. “Could have fooled me, with the way you had me up against the stage, grinding between my legs.”

Taemin laughs loudly this time. “Dancing makes me feel sexy. If only I was that confident talking to dudes.”

Jonghyun smiles and glances up at the clock. “Oh shoot, I didn’t realize…it’s almost 4 AM! You’re right, maybe you’d better get going. Sun will be up soon.”

Taemin sighs. “Yeah I guess I should.”

Jonghyun lifts Taemin’s hands and kisses them. “But thank you so much for helping get me home.”

Taemin smirks, eyeing Jonghyun’s lips. “One more time?”

Jonghyun chuckles, leaning in slowly.

“One more time.”

~

_Don’t even think about it, you little shits…_

Kibum sighs as he wipes down the treadmill, mildly irritated. He can sense a pair of leeches who have been eyeing him out since he and Jonghyun walked in, and he is so annoyed with having to deal with this shit time and time again. Both he and Minho have begun to run into this kind of nonsense more regularly than Kibum would like, especially since word had gotten out about their relationship.

Luckily, the leeches have kept their distance so far…magic folk in the area know better than to make too much trouble when Jonghyun is nearby.

“Hey, so I’m gonna run over to the sauna.” Jonghyun glances over at Kibum as he is wiping down his neck, looking out from beneath the visor of his cap. “Wanna come with?”

_Fuck._ Of course Jonghyun doesn’t know…sometimes Kibum thinks it’s a blessing to not have heightened senses that make one aware of every shitty thing people have to say.

Kibum musters a lipped smile, shaking his head. “Nah, go ahead. I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

It’s weird to see Jonghyun in the gym. With his pink hair and baggy shirts, he always looks so small and slim and soft. Kibum finds himself reminded just how much his friend is packing when he’s in a tank top, sweaty, hard, and bulging.

Jonghyun nods, tossing the towel around the back of his neck and hopping off the treadmill. “Alrighty. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

As soon as Jonghyun exits, Kibum heads straight to the locker room. He’s hoping for a shower until he senses that the leeches have followed him in, and now he just wants to pop the lock, grab his shit, and slip out. He’s in no mood, and the last thing he needs is to go wolf in the locker room and splatter these leeches all over the walls.

“Kim Kibum?”

Kibum opens his locker and begins leisurely putting things into his bag, not bothering to glance over. “Who wants to know?”

“Oh, no one important. Just a couple of neighborhood leeches, curious as to how a wolf managed to snag the new leech in town.”

The second leech snickers. “You’re kind of famous in our community right now. Managed to nab one of the best of us. Kinda disappointing.”

Kibum sets his back in the locker and gently shuts the door as he turns to the two, one of them brunette, the other bleach blond. He smirks. “Jealous, leech?”

The blond one smirks. “What’s with the attitude, pup? We’re just talking.”

The brunette eyes Kibum up and down. “I guess I see the appeal. Get to romp around with an exotic, dirty dog.” The leech clicks his tongue, smiling. “Minho must be a kinky fuck to be into bestiality.”

Kibum folds his arms and leans casually against the locker. “Forgive me if I’m having a hard time being offended.” Kibum purses his lips and squints at each of them. “Cause I know that once I get home, it’s gonna be real hard for me to even remember what you bastards look like when he’s fucking me good.”

“Is there a problem here?”

Kibum glances behind the leeches as they both turn around to see Jonghyun standing there, a coy smile on his face, gazing at them from beneath his cap’s visor. 

“No problem, Jong,” Kibum smiles sweetly. “Just chatting with some wannabe friends.”

The blond leech scoffs. “Besides, no one asked you, Glinda the Good Witch.”

The brunette chuckles. “We just wanted to see how your friend here was feeling being some leech’s trophy fetish.”

Jonghyun presses his hand to his chest and feigns horror. “Such manners!” He mutters a quick spell under his breath and wiggles his fingers at the brunette – who yelps when he begins floating off the ground until he is pressed flush against the ceiling. 

Kibum’s eyes light up. “Hey, you’re living the twink’s dream! Finally weightless.”

The blond’s eyebrows raise in alarm. “What the fuck are you doing, witch?!”

Jonghyun giggles cheerfully up at the brunette. “Oh calm down, it’s a simple gravity dissolution spell. He was getting so heavy and ugly with words like ‘fetish’ and such, I thought he needed some lightening up. How you doin’ up there, baby?”

The brunette growls, trying to push himself off of the ceiling. “Get me down from here!”

Jonghyun rocks back and forth on his heels, tilting his head. “What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you!”

Kibum sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Oo, I don’t think he’s quite learning his lesson, Jong.”

Jonghyun pouts, then claps his hands together and rubs them vigorously. “Well, I guess now is a good a time as ever to try out a new spell.” He rolls his neck and wiggles his fingers in preparation. “Hopefully this doesn’t meld him into the roof. I tend to mix up my verbs…”

The blond leech folds his arms, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “You know what, this ain’t even worth it. Will you just let him down, Wicked Witch of the West?”

Jonghyun sighs. “You people are no fun.” He mutters another spell and holds his hand out, wiggling his fingers as he slowly lowers the brunette to the floor.

The brunette huffs past Jonghyun, with the blond leech in tow. Jonghyun pouts. “But wait! I haven’t even gotten to show you how I can turn your friend into a toad!”

The blond calls over his shoulder. “Enjoy being someone’s bitch, mutt.”

“Oh, trust me, I do. Every night!” Kibum winks and blows them each a kiss as they storm out.

Jonghyun sighs. “You all right?”

Kibum pulls his bag out of the locker. “Actually, all this excitement has me hungry. Burgers?”

“Burgers.”

Kibum slings the backpack over his shoulder, cocking his eyebrow as he makes his way towards the exit. “Uh…so…gravity dissolution, huh?”

Jonghyun shrugs as he follows Kibum out. “I needed something that sounded a little more intelligent and fancy. Fairy Floatation Incantation doesn’t exactly sound threatening.”

~

“I don’t get what the problem is. You guys are both good-looking, cool dudes. What’s the big deal?”

Minho sighs, leaning forward on his elbows and rubbing his temples. “I don’t fucking know. People are completely fucking ridiculous.”

Despite his irritation, he can’t help but smile at the genuine confusion on Taemin’s face. He’s come to realize Taemin tends to see the best in people…even when those people don’t deserve such generosity.

Minho and Taemin sit opposite of one another at a table in Jonghyun’s coffee shop, members of a relatively sparse late night crowd. Jonghyun had mentioned the gym incident to Taemin, and Taemin had accidentally let it slip with Minho. Kibum hadn’t shown any signs of being affected by it…and Minho wasn’t sure if that was a relief, or cause for worry.

Just then, Jonghyun comes over to the table, setting a mug of coffee in front of Minho. “Here you go, handsome. You look like you could use some caffeine.”

Minho chuckles, taking the mug and tipping it at Jonghyun. “Thanks.”

Taemin reaches over and taps Jonghyun on the arm. “You promised me you’d show me how to cast a spell.”

Jonghyun shoots him a look that says _ssssh_ as he glances warily at the other people in the room. Taemin shrinks sheepishly in his seat. “Sorry.”

Jonghyun chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s all right. But look, you haven’t even taken a sip of your frappuccino.”

Taemin sighs, gazing down disinterestedly at the mug. “I know. I’m sorry…I got so caught up chatting with Minho, I forgot all about it.” He rubs his thumbs up and down along the sides of the mug. “It’s cold already.”

Jonghyun removes his necklace and puts it over Taemin’s neck. Minho snickers at the way Taemin smiles so excitedly at the gesture.

Taemin fidgets with the small, pink gem now hanging from his neck. “What’s this?”

“It’s a family heirloom. It carries the essence of the magic of my lineage.”

Taemin frowns, perplexed. “So…all your magic is in here? Like…what happens if you lose this?”

“No, my magic is in me. But this pink stone is enchanted to help focus my energy – and some residual magic lingers in it. Might work.” Jonghyun points at the mug in front of Taemin. “Now, put both your hands around the mug, and repeat after me.”

Taemin obeys, and after needing the lines repeated a couple of times, he successfully casts the spell. His eyes light up when the liquid begins bubbling with heat.

“I did it!”

“Good job, babe.” Jonghyun reaches forward and gently places his hand behind Taemin’s neck, pulling Taemin forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Taemin smiles excitedly. “That was cool.” He glances up at Jonghyun. “You’ll teach me more later?”

Jonghyun smiles as he removes the necklace from Taemin’s neck, putting it back on. “Sure thing. But hey…um, how about you give me a second with Minho?” Jonghyun leans forward and whispers with a wink. “To talk to him about the cat you let out of the bag.”

Taemin frowns. “What cat?”

Jonghyun shakes his head affectionately. “Secret.”

“Oh. _Oh_ …right.” Taemin grabs his phone from the table. “I’ll just…go for a quick walk.” Taemin grabs Minho’s shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze on his way out.

Minho feels his chest warm at watching the way Jonghyun wistfully looks after Taemin, Jonghyun’s sincere and affectionate nature seeming to be such a perfect match for someone as deserving as Taemin.

Minho chuckles, watching Taemin wave at them as he passes the window. “He’s great, isn’t he?”

Jonghyun waves back at Taemin. “The best.”

“He was so nervous getting to know you. He knows he tends to be a little…awkward, and struggles to relate to dudes, especially when there’s romantic interest. And you know the gays…especially the non-humans. We tend to be…”

“Assholes, is what we tend to be.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, taking a sip of Taemin’s once-again-hot frappuccino.

“True that.” Minho takes another sip of his coffee. “Speaking of assholes…what happened with you and Kibum at the gym the other day?”

Jonghyun chuckles. “I was hoping Taemin wouldn’t tell you about that. So, to be honest, Minho…I came in at the tail end of it. They said some pretty nasty things, but Kibum has his way of handling it. Which I know you’ve seen before.”

“Yeah, I have.” Minho frowns. “I mean…he handles it well, but…I mean, I’m sure it has to affect him on some level?”

“I’m sure it does, but he’s a tough cookie…I don’t think it lingers with him much. Certainly not as much as I think it does with you.”

Jonghyun smiles when Minho’s brow furrows. “What I mean is, he’s lived in this city a lot longer than you. This kind of nonsense is pretty common in this community, and I think he’s just learned to be as tough as the city. From what I’ve gathered in getting to know you, people weren’t so…ignorant, where you come from.”

“No, they weren’t. For the last several years, I was living in a pretty progressive area.” Minho sighs, gazing down at his cup of coffee. “I guess I have a lot of learning to do.”

Jonghyun reaches his hand forward to gently grasp Minho’s. “Hey, just because Kibum handles it a certain way doesn’t mean you have to. We all react to this kind of stuff differently, and that’s totally okay.” He gently squeezes Minho’s hand. “I’m just sorry this seems to affect you so much.”

Minho chuckles. “I guess it just comes down to what you said. I’ve lived in places where people were a lot more accepting. It’s just weird to experience people being so…shitty.”

“You guys are just the hot news right now. Soon enough, people will find something else to take their anger out on. Give it time. And if you need support in the meantime, we’re all here.”

Minho smiles. “Thanks, Jonghyun.”

~

“You’re looking pensive again.”

Minho blinks out of his daydreaming when he feels Kibum squeeze his hand. He smiles and squeezes Kibum’s hand back. “Sorry, babe.”

They continue walking hand-in-hand down the street, the cool night breeze tickling them as it whispers by. It’s a particularly calm night in the shopping district as they stroll leisurely, and after an entertaining night of listening to Kibum critique the fashion choices of other shoppers, they are finally heading back to their apartment building.

Minho cocks his eyebrow as he side-eyes Kibum licking on his ice cream cone. “How are you not cold right now?”

Kibum pauses his licking as he peers into the window of a clothing boutique, eyeing the display. “I run hot, remember? Meanwhile, whoever paired this blouse with that skirt needs to be fired immediately.”

Minho snickers, leaning over to kiss Kibum’s hair. “Easy, Scooby. We’re not out to fight fashion crimes tonight.”

They walk along in pleasant silence, and Minho sighs wistfully. He loves these walks, the quiet bustle of the street, the chill of the night contrasting nicely with the warmth of Kibum’s hand in his. He does, however, tense subtly when he senses another mutt or leech nearby, now more out of instinct than anything else, given some of their experiences.

Eventually Kibum finishes up his ice cream, crunching lightly on the cone just as they begin heading up the steps to the lobby of their building.

“So.” Kibum pops the last of the cone in his mouth, talking through his soft chewing. “You got something you wanna talk about?”

Minho purses his lips, knowing full well what Kibum is referring to. “Nah. I’m okay.”

“I was hoping Jonghyun wasn’t going to mention it to you.”

Minho chuckles. “Well, he didn’t. He told Taemin, and Taemin, being Taemin, let it slip. But it was totally an accident…he didn’t mean it.”

Kibum snickers. “God bless that kid. But seriously, you’re okay?”

Minho nods. “It’s just something I need to learn to deal with.”

Kibum stops and turns to Minho, squeezing his hand. “But not something you need to learn to deal with alone.”

Minho sighs and smiles, shrugging. “I just…it’s hard, you know?” He reaches up with his free hand, gently cradling the back of Kibum’s head. “It’s weird to be this happy and have people think it’s a problem.”

Kibum arches his brow. “You’ve dated wolves before, haven’t you?”

Minho slides his hand down and pats Kibum’s chest as he turns to continue walking through the main doors, with Kibum in tow. “Yeah, and people were shitty then, so you’d think I’d be used to it. But…I mean, it wasn’t this bad. And those relationships also never lasted as long as ours has. I didn’t realize it keeps going and going, you know?”

They reach the elevator, and Minho hits the button. He turns his head slightly. “How do you deal with it?”

“Well…even before I lived in this city, before I even turned…people were shitty about even just the gay thing. So…I guess I’ve developed tough skin. But to be honest…the biggest thing for me is us.”

Minho frowns. “What do you mean?”

Kibum turns to Minho and smiles. “Because at the end of the day, Choi Minho…I have a hard time caring what other people think when you make me so damn happy.”

Minho smiles and leans over to place a gentle kiss on Kibum’s lips.

The elevator chime sounds, and the doors open…and Minho tenses slightly when he catches a wolf’s scent. He turns…to see a tall, handsome fellow smiling, holding the door open for them. He motions with his head for them to come in.

Minho smiles back, nodding. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Minho and Kibum slip in as the man steps out. Just before the doors are about to close, the wolf reaches back and holds the door open again.

“By the way, you two make a very cute couple.”

The man winks at both of them and walks away as the doors slide shut.

Minho chuckles. “Well…that was a timely interaction.”

Kibum blows up his bangs, folding his arms. “Whatever. He was just interested in getting a second look at my territory.”

“Territory?” Minho cocks his eyebrow. “Does this mean you’re gonna like…pee on me or something?”

Kibum scoffs, reaching over to slap Minho’s chest. “Shut up, dummy. And press our floor…I was wondering why the elevator wasn’t moving.”

Minho hums in response and leans forward, clicking the button for the seventh floor. It’s then Minho sees their reflection in the doors, just as the elevator begins to hum along up to their floor.

“Well. Look at us. Right back where we started.”

Kibum smirks at Minho in the reflection. “It’s like a cheesy ending to a cheesy fairtyale.”

“The Mutt & The Leech.”

Kibum snickers. “How whimsical.”

The elevator chime sounds again, and the doors open. Kibum yelps when Minho crouches down and picks him up bridal-style, carrying him out the doors.

Minho flashes a charming smile as the elevator doors close behind him. “Well, my Fair Mutt. Do I have your blessings to whisk you away in romantic bliss?”

Kibum rolls his eyes, but decides to play along, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. “I am yours, my Princely Leech.”

“Wonderful!” Minho begins walking, speaking in a cartoonish tone. “I shall carry you to my quarters, and we shall make sweet, gentle love!”

“God, I hate you.”

Minho laughs obnoxiously, continuing to speak as though he is royalty. “You shall scream my name when I am done with you, Kim Kibum!”

Kibum chuckles and nuzzles in Minho’s neck. “I expect no less.”


End file.
